


Xiphophyllous Snowfall

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, Vacationing in a remote cabin and being snowed in.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Xiphophyllous Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Late in the night, with the snow falling outside the cabin, creating a beautiful winter wonderland, they linger near, kissing sweetly, Peter is smiling like a fool in love as Tony gives him soft, tender kisses, and he cannot stop smiling as bright as the sun shining in the baby blue sky.

There was happiness, only smiles and no heartbreak. A place filled with pictures, a home sweet home. Peter giggles with such high hopes for their love that his cheeks flush rosy red. 

Tonight, calmness is in the air. Peaceful and soul-soothing...the sort of night ideal for sitting huddled up warm and cozy under a soft blanket by the warm fire. They’re sitting close, thighs touching, fingers laced together, hearts beating as one. Some sappy-sweet romance movie plays on the television, but Peter watches Tony out of the corner of his eye, taking in the soft smile on Tony’s lips, his handsome face free of fear or worry.

His eyes seem brighter, more alive than the previous couple of months, his smile happier, and when Tony reaches over and wraps an arm around his shoulder and draws him in closer, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek, everything is perfect, and Peter is eternally grateful for another day in paradise.

It was in the warmth of his bright soul that made Peter smile. His heart skipping a beat as Tony tenderly kisses his lips, his body shivering as gentle fingertips lovingly traced down his spine. 

After a cup of hot-chocolate and a few more honey-sweet kisses, they cuddle up in bed, Peter snuggles into Tony’s arms and grins, pure joy curls inside him and he smiles brightly, leans into his warm embrace. Tony gives him another tender kiss, soft lips meet his, the chaste touch making his heart skip a beat. When gentle hands cradle his face, touching Peter with such tenderness, he can’t breathe for a moment, his entire chest swollen with love and fondness as they kiss sweetly.

Tony holds Peter like he never wishes to let go, they lean in to kiss goodnight, and a bright smile shines on his face as beautiful as a rose. No matter the time of day, be it early dawn when the golden sun is slowly peeking over the horizon, or late in the night when the sky is dark and twinkles with silver stars, a tender kiss is always waiting for Peter from the man he loves with all his heart.

“I love you,” Peter smiles, an adorable grin on his face.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” Tony kissed his cheek and snuggled him tightly, and Peter went to sleep lying in the warmth of his strong arms.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1007132.html?thread=111267100#t111267100)


End file.
